DUSK
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: "Fuu… memang kenapa kalau orang yang kusukai berada di Kyoshin? Kau cemburu, Kakei-kun?" Akaba memasang senyum jahil. Membuat Kakei yang berada didepannya memasang wajah aneh./"Um… jadi, yang kaumaksudkan sedari tadi itu… Aku?" /First FF! Mind to RnR?


DUSK

Tolong abaikan judulnya, yeah, author sadar diri(?) kalo saya ini buruk dalam menentukan judul! Don't blame me! T_T #sembunyi dibelakang Agon #dideath glare

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, saya hanya punya fanfic gak jelas ini *nangis dipojok*

**Note: PUISI YANG ADA DISINI SEMUA BUKAN BIKINAN SAYA! (c) Aalazari/Miauw Icha *sankyuu berat buat puisinya TTwTT***

Warning: SUPER DUPER VERY EXTRA OOC! Maafkan author yang abal ini(?), Yaoi/Shonen-ai, bahasa ancur, EYD hancur(lagi), AU, AT, Typo(s), dan kealayan author amatir yang lain~ #narinari(?)

Well, dengan mengabaikan dua fanfic yang masih terbengkalai(?), Lue-san kembali menggila dengan fandom ES21! HIDUP AKABA x KAKEI! KAKEI SELALU UKE(?)! SAYA CINTA AKABA! YEAAHH!*salah* #acung acung senapan #diinjek

Btw, Udah dua/tiga tahun gak kesini, jadi kangen banget deh... dulu gw kenal juga gara gara ini fandom… uugghh… #curcol XD dan saat gw balik ke ini fandom… AKHIRNYA ADA CLIFFORDxHIRUMA, AKABAxKAKEI, YAMATOxTAKA, YAMATOxAKABAAAA~~~ AAAAGGHHH! O/O *teriakan fujo lebay* #nangis bahagia sentosa

Untuk senpai senpai yang menghuni(?) fandom ini, saya ucapkan ibadat azhar, eh, mohon bantuannya ya~ juga banyakin fanfic yaoi di FES21 XDDD #digeplak

Yosh minna-san! Happy reading ^^/

* * *

'_Dalam diam, kusimpan harapan dalam sesak penuh ragu. Kuberikan pada waktu, pertanyaan hati yang termangu, tak terjawab dalam kalbu'_

_._

_._

_._

Sore mulai merambah naik, menggantikan tugas sang mentari untuk menyinari tubuh bumi. Lelaki berambut dark blue yang terlihat duduk dipinggir sungai tersebut hanya mampu melihat langit yang memerah, sama persis… dengan mata miliknya…

Mungkin Ia mulai menyukai senja karena orang itu.

"Akaba…" Kakei Shun—nama pemuda berambut biru tersebut berbisik pelan, membunyikan nama seorang lelaki dari bibir tipisnya, lelaki yang mampu menyita perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini. Mata sebiru lautan miliknya menerawang kearah langit, kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Beberapa hari lalu, tim American Football nya, Kyoshin Poseidon, kalah dari tim seorang Eyeshield 21 palsu, lelaki pendek bernama Kobayakawa Sena—yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Eyeshield 21 palsu ternyata berhasil melewati Mobby Dick Anchor—tackle mematikannya. Sungguh, hal tersebut membuatnya tak percaya sekaligus shock dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dia—kakei yang bertahun tahun mempelajari American Football di negeri asalnya, Amerika. Dikalahkan oleh seorang Eyeshield 21 palsu yang mengaku bernama Sena. Tubuhnya kurus, berbadan pendek, sangat berbeda dengan Eyeshield 21 yang ia temui di Amerika saat ia tergabung dalam team lamanya—Phoenix

Seluruh timnya merasa kecewa, sedih, dan kesal—semua bercampur menjadi satu, mereka kecewa dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan dengan susah payah. Mizumachipun terlihat shock karenanya. Hanya Kakei yang tetap menyimpan kekesalan dan kesedihannya dalam dada, tetap tersenyum hingga akhir pertandingan.

Dan saat itu juga, ia melihatnya lagi, ya, lelaki tersebut, ia sudah sering—sangat sering melihatnya disetiap pertandingan Poseidon. Mengambil tempat duduk yang sama disetiap pertandingan, dua baris paling kiri dari depan. Ditempat Kakei dapat melihatnya—dan ia juga dapat melihat Kakei. Lelaki berambut senja tersebut membawa gitar listrik dan berkacamata setiap saat. Jujur saja, hal tersebut mampu membuat seorang Kakei Shun tertarik—jatuh hati, tepatnya.

Well, Kakei tahu—sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang gila—atau apapun kau mau menyebutnya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki, dan ia jatuh hati pada seorang lelaki pula. Mungkin Kakei harus mengecek kejiwaannya ke rumah sakit, segera.

Dan entah Dewi Fortuna yang memihak padanya atau apa, lelaki misterius yang mampu membuat Kakei tertarik tersebut ternyata sudah lama menjalin hubungan pertemanan erat dengan tim Kyoshin'nya. Bahkan Bando Spiders—nama tim mereka—sering berlatih bersama dengan Kyoshin sendiri. Ia rasa, ia terlalu sibuk berlatih sehingga tak menyadari fakta tersebut, dan kalian tahu? Betapa senangnya hati Kakei saat ia mengetahui nama lelaki menawan tersebut? Untuk informasi, lelaki tinggi bertubuh atletis tersebut hampir dikira tidak waras karena tersenyum senyum tanpa sebab seharian penuh.

Ia merasa seperti orang gila—atau bisa dibilang, seperti perempuan yang jatuh cinta sekarang. For God sake! Kakei asli lelaki! Memang benar inisiatifnya untuk segera mengecekkan otak cemerlangnya tersebut.

Disaat saat Kakei melamun seperti orang kasmaran itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, sukses membuat Kakei hampir terjungkal karena kagetnya, dan juga ditambah teriakan kecil yang berbunyi aneh itu. Bagus Shun, untuk sekian kalinya, kau terlihat benar benar seperti perempuan kasmaran—atau orang gila sekarang.

Dan tanpa aba aba lagi, Kakei bergegas membalikkan posisi badannya untuk melihat—sekaligus melabrak orang yang berani mengganggu acara melamunnya tersebut.

"Siapa yang tadi mengejutkanku ha-…" Kata kata sebal Kakei tersebut terhenti diujung lidahnya saat melihat Akaba, lelaki yang ia pikirkan tadi. Well, entah karena suhu musim panas yang meningkat drastis—dengan sangat tidak mungkinnya, atau suhu tubuh Kakei yang ia rasa meningkat drastis

"Fuu… Kakei-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" Akaba dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya menyapa Kakei yang sekarang salah tingkah. Merasakan bahwa detakan jantungnya semakin cepat karena adanya lelaki bermata senja itu.

.

.

'_Ingin kuhentikan waktu, mencari jawab setiap tanya raguku. Semesta kita berbeda, kita hanya bergantung pada paut rasa bernama cinta'_

_._

_._

"Bu.. Bukan apa apa, aku hanya ingin menikmati sore hari disini" Balas Kakei dingin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya seolah tak peduli, bahkan walaupun jika yang berada dibelakangnya adalah Hiruma yang mengangkat meriam.

"Fuu… lalu kenapa ritme jantungmu menjadi cepat?" Akaba meletakkan gitar kesayangannya itu disebelah Kakei dan mengambil duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kata kata normal Akaba barusan terdengar sangat menohok ditelinga Kakei.

"Bukan urusanmu, Akaba. Lagipula, sedang apa kau disini?" Kakei bertanya ketus, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa senang juga ada Akaba yang menemaninya disini.

Ah!—Tidak! Tidak!

Kakei menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Membuat Akaba terheran heran.

"Aku hanya menghampiri Kakei-kun, aku penasaran dengan apa yang kaulakukan disini. Lagipula, aku ingin berbicara berdua saja sekali kali denganmu. Terkadang ritme kita sama…" Iapun menjawab pertanyaan Kakei tadi dengan nada enteng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa, heh? Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan ritme?" Kakei merebahkan badan atletisnya tersebut dihamparan rumput, membuat bajunya sedikit terangkat dan melirik Running Back dari Bando Spiders itu heran. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa dibalik kacamata tersebut, menyembunyikan iris mata Akaba yang semerah senja—senada dengan rambutnya yang merah. Ia menyangka bahwa iris Akaba berwarna hitam. Bertambahlah satu kekaguman Kakei terhadap lelaki yang ia anggap—sedikit—aneh ini.

"Fuu… hanya berbicara biasa… memangnya tidak boleh?" Akaba mengambil gitarnya, lalu menatap Kakei yang sekarang berbaring di rumput, rambut birunya bergerak pelan searah angin yang berhembus.

"Tidak… tidak apa" Lineback Poseidon itupun memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin akhir musim panas yang menerpa wajah tampan miliknya itu. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya mendapat teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih normal sekarang. Ia takut jika Akaba bakal mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

* * *

.

.

'_Ingin kuberikan pada bisu, namun debar ini begitu mengganggu._

_Haruskah aku?'_

_._

_._

Keheningan merambah diantara mereka. Sedangkan Akaba memetik gitar kesayangannya. Kakei masih asik menikmati angin sambil terkadang mencuri pandang lelaki disebelahnya itu. Tak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan. Merekapun masih asik dengan pikiran masing masing.

Dan entah mengapa pula, mereka menikmati keheningan ini. Setelah sekian lama ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya saat saat inilah yang mengijinkan mereka bertemu, mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang benar benar dipihaknya sekarang. Akaba pun bersyukur karena melihat Kakei yang terduduk disini saat diperjalanan pulangnya. Kakei juga bersyukur karena bertemu Akaba yang bisa menghapus kegalauannya tentang Eyeshield 21 palsu tadi.

Tapi jika dipikir pikir, bukankah Akaba juga mengaku sebagai Eyeshield? Setelah kata kata tersebut terlintas dibenak Kakei, dirinya langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan malah memelototi Akaba yang ikut terkejut.

"Hey…" Kakei memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama memelototi pemuda yang masih memetik gitarnya tersebut.

"Fuu… ada apa Kakei-kun? Kau mau menyatakan cinta? Ritmemu tak beraturan…" Akaba menaikkan satu alisnya. Niatnya yang hanya ingin bercanda tersebut malah membuat pipi Kakei mengeluarkan semburat merah. Untungnya semburat pink kemerahan tersebut tak terlihat oleh mata tajam Akaba.

"Te… Tentu saja tidak, Baka! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, kenapa kau mengaku sebagai Eyeshield 21 palsu?" Kakei yang gugup kembali menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Angin sejuk yang tadi ia rasakan juga tergantikan oleh hawa dingin malam.

"…" Diluar perkiraan Kakei, pemuda bermata senja itu tidak menjawabnya, hanya meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan menatap Kakei dengan pandangan seolah berpikir.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya…" Kakei membalas cepat. Tak mau terkesan memaksa.

Keheninganpun sekali lagi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Akaba dan Kakei kembali larut dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Wajah Kakei kembali memerah karena mengingat kata kata Akaba tai, Akabapun kembali barwajah datar sambil terkesan masih memikirkan kata kata Kakei tadi.

Well, sejujurnya, alasan utama Akaba selalu bolos latihan ketika Kyoshin bertanding adalah menemui lelaki bertubuh atletis dan rambut dark blue tersebut bertanding. Ikut terbawa suasana pertandingan, menahan nafas saat Kakei terjatuh ataupun terkena tackle, dan ikut bersemangat saat Kakei berlari melewati lawan lawannya menuju garis touchdown. Hanya untuk melihat Kakei…

Dan sekali lagi, sama seperti Kakei, lelaki bermata merah tersebut juga sama tertariknya dengan Kakei, hanya saja., ia tak pernah memperlihatkan, maupun mengatakannya pada siapapun…

Yah, termasuk Koutarou—kicker Bando Spider yang memaksanya mengaku, alasan kenapa beberapa hari ini frekuensi melamun Akaba bertambah.

Dan saking lugu—atau kau bisa menyebutnya bodoh, lelaki berambut merah ini bahkan belum menyadari bahwa ia sendiri menyimpan perasaan suka pada pemuda disampingnya. Ia hanya merasa tertarik dan ingin selalu melihat pemuda bermata biru yang bernama Kakei Shun tersebut. Oh, kurasa kalian lebih tepat menyebutnya bodoh…

Tanpa mereka sadaripun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 sekarang. Waktu dimana pelajar seperti mereka sudah sepatutnya pulang ke rumah.

"Hey…"

"Fuu…"

Merekapun memanggil satu sama lain secara bersamaan dengan tak sengaja, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan—dengan Kakei yang memelototi Akaba—lagi

"Apa?" Kakei melanjutkan kata katanya. Sebal karena memanggil disaat saat bersamaan.

"Kau duluan"

"Kau duluan saja" Kakei tak mau kalah, terjailah debat diantara mereka, dasar anak anak…

"Baiklah…" Akaba menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya yang tertunda tadi.

"Fuu… Kakei-kun, aku mau bertanya padamu…"

'Hah?' Hanya satu kata tersebut yang terlintas di otak pemuda penyuka warna biru itu, merasa semakin bingung dengan orang didepannya ini.

"Apa kau pernah…" Akaba sengaja menggantungkan kata katanya, membuat Kakei penasaran.

"Aku pernah apa?" Kakei bertanya tak sabaran.

"Jatuh cinta, tidak?" Dan kalimat simpel beranggotakan tiga kata tersebut sukses menohok Kakei tepat di hati. Entah setan apa yang merasuki lelaki bermata merah didepannya ini. Rona merah samar kembali muncul di pipinya

"Me… Memangnya kenapa?" Kakei memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Merasa malu karena ditanyai pertanyaan gila yang menyangkut privasinya.

"Yah, kurasa… aku sudah jatuh cinta, Kakei-kun" Akaba menatap langit dengan mata merahnya tersebut. Menerawang kearah awan yang menggelap seiring warna langit yang menggelap pula

'Ja… Jatuh cinta? Dengan Siapa?... Apa mungkin dengan… ku?—Ah tidak! Tidak!' Kalimat Akaba barusan membuat Kakei terkejut. Tapi pikiran yang terlintas dipikirannya sendirilah yang makin membuatnya cengo, iapun menampar pipinya pelan. Bukan urusannya mencampuri urusan pribadi Akaba, bukan? Lagipula… Akaba jatuh cinta dengannya? Tidak mungkin!

Akaba yang melihat tingkah aneh Kakeipun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia yang jatuh cinta, kenapa malah Kakei yang aneh?

"Fuu… kenapa Kakei-kun? Ritme mu tak beraturan lagi"

"Bu… Bukan apa apa! Ck!" Kakei kembali menutupi pipinya yang merona. Sial!

"Kau pernah mengalaminya, tidak?" Akaba bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu yang jatuh cinta, jangan tanya aku!" Kakei makin salah tingkah.

"Lah? Aku kan bertanya, 'apakah kamu pernah jatuh cinta?' Kenapa malah sewot sendiri?" Akaba heran dengan sikap Linebacker Poseidon ini, mengingatkannya akan perempuan yang habis dinyatakan cinta saja…

"Ugh, per… pernah!" Lelaki bermata biru itupun menjawab dengan terpaksa, menyadari kebodohannya barusan. Lagipula, untuk apa ia salah tingkah didepan Akaba?

"Well, memang bagaimana rasanya, Kakei-kun?" Akaba kembali bertanya pertanyaan nonsense—yang membuat pipi Kakei kembali memerah

"Hh… bukannya kau yang jatuh cinta, Akaba? Akan kujelaskan sekali,oh Tuhan, ini sungguh memalukan… yah, rasanya nyaman jika kau bersamanya, lalu senang, juga tak tahan jika tak bersamanya. Dan dia selalu terngiang dikepalamu… Paham tidak?" Sungguh, Kakei bukanlah seorang guru yang mengajarkan romantisme remaja! Stop bertanya pada Kakei, Akaba!

Kakeipun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mengutuk kebodohan—atau keluguan?—yang bersarang diotak Akaba itu.

"Fuu… sou… berarti aku memang benar jatuh cinta sekarang, lagipula, memang dengan siapa Kakei-kun jatuh cinta?" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam waktu kurun dari tiga jam, lelaki bermata merah tersebut sukses membuat Kakei ingin mencelupkan kepalanya sendiri di air panas bikinan Maki.

'Denganmu bodoh!' Kakei hanya bisa membatin dalam hati, merutuki kebodohan lelaki didepannya ini.

"Itu… bukan urusanmu, Akaba… lagipula, memangnya siapa yang kau sukai?" Kakei malah membalikkan pertanyaan ke Akaba sendiri dan bukannya mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Well, pembicaraan mereka sekarang seperti anak perempuan yang bergossip! Demi Tuhan!

"Hm… kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya tidak?" Lelaki bermata merah itu semakin membuat Kakei penasaran.

"Ya… Aku janji" Bagai anak kecil, mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain. Membuat Kakei terlihat sangat kekanakan sekarang. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus ikut ikutan dalam permasalahan gila Akaba?

"Fuu… orang yang kusukai itu terkadang memiliki ritme dan melodi yang berbeda, tetapi saling melengkapi." Ujar Akaba polos—atau bisa dibilang bodoh?

Dan saat itu juga, Kakei ingin melempar kepala merah Akaba tersebut ke sungai didepannya, lelaki berambut merah itu membuatnya semakin pusing!

"Hentikan ucapan tak masuk akalmu itu, Akaba. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan" Kakei kembali bersungut sungut.

Tetapi seolah tak mendengarkan, Akaba terus saja berbicara tanpa henti, seolah Kakei tak ada disana dan mendengarkannya.

"Well, tubuhnya tinggi, dan berwajah manis"

'Tinggi? Manis? Apa yang ia maksudkan itu Mizumachi ya? Atau Yamato? Atau aku?—Hah? Sejak kapan aku manis?' Kakei hanya bisa menimang nimang sangsi. Takut jika perkiraannya salah.

"Dan dia adalah alasanku selalu datang kesetiap pertandingan Kyoshin." Akaba melanjutkan, wajahnya masih sabar menatapi Kakei yang hanya bisa cengo.

"Kyo… Kyoshin?" Tanpa Kakei sadari, ia sudah berbicara lumayan kencang tadi.

"Fuu… memang kenapa kalau orang yang kusukai berada di Kyoshin? Kau cemburu, Kakei-kun?" Akaba memasang senyum jahil. Membuat Kakei yang berada didepannya memasang wajah aneh.

"Bukan begitu, Akaba… Aku hanya… Err, kaget…" Kakei menjawab dengan nada tak meyakinkan.

"Aku belum selesai menceritakannya, Kakei-kun."

"Oh, oke, lanjutkan saja" Kakei yang tersadar bahwa ia sudah mengganggu pun memilih diam dan mendengarkan kembali celotehan Akaba.

"Fuu… Ritme perasaannya tak menentu dan melodi jiwanya terlalu membingungkan, Kakei-kun"

"Oh sudahlah, Akaba. Justru kau yang membingungkan dengan perkataan ala pemusikmu itu. Lebih baik kau ucapkan saja. Siapa yang kau sukai sekarang." Kakeipun menyerah menghadapi Akaba yang berceloteh bak alien. Lebih baik berbicara dengan Hiruma dibanding dengannya—ia rasa.

"Benarkah? Err… orang yang kusukai itu sudah berada dihadapanku sekarang kok, Kakei-kun." Akaba menyuarakan isi hatinya itu dengan nada ragu. Takut jika ia bakal dihajar oleh Kakei? Atau dianggap kelainan olehnya?

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

Kakei masih menatap Akaba tak percaya, ingin rasanya benar benar memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang—oh, oke, lupakan yang tadi.

"Um… jadi, yang kaumaksudkan sedari tadi itu… Aku?" Kakei salah tingkah sendiri sekarang. Wajah dinginnya kembali mengeluarkan semburat semburat merah.

Pertanyaan Kakei barusanpun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan stoic pemuda berambut senja itu. Akaba juga mulai salah tingkah sendiri karenanya—yang tentunya ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah datar.

"Ah, lupakan saja yang tadi, aku akan pulang…" Akaba pun mencairkan suasana tegang tadi. Lebih baik ia pulang daripada memperkeruh keadaan.

Tetapi, belum lima langkah ia berjalan, tubuh nya yang baru berdiri dan beranjak pergi itupun ditarik melawan gravitasi oleh Kakei yang langsung memeluknya.

"Uhm… aku juga… menyukaimu" Bagai suara gemerisik angin. Bisikan Kakei yang tak mencapai lima detik itupun sudah cukup untuk mengembangkan senyum lebar diwajah tampan Akaba. Iapun merasakan bahwa pelukan Kakei makin kencang ditubuhnya, merasa sesak karena sulit bernafas—walaupun ia tak menyesali hal itu.

Lelaki beriris merah itupun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kakei dari tubuhnya dan berganti menindihnya ditanah beralaskan hamparan rumput. Penerangan disana tak cukup baik. Namun ia samar melihat rona merah diwajah pemilik iris berwarna biru itu.

_Kakei's POV_

'Ugh, apa yang ia lakukan sih?' Batinku merutuki Akaba. Tanpa dapat kucegah, tubuhku sudah ia rebahkan—dengan cepat ditanah yang beralaskan rumput ini.

"A… Akaba, apa yang mau kaulaku—hmph…"

.

.

Dan yang ia lakukan setelahnya membuatku—seorang Shun Kakei, benar benar ingin mati ditempat karena malu.

.

.

Mulutku yang hendak mengumpat tersebut terhenti, meninggalkan umpatan yang tertinggal diujung lidah—yah, terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan bibirku—yang pastinya adalah bibir lelaki berambut merah diatasku ini. Mataku membelalak kaget saat merasakan kedua belah pipiku disentuh secara mendadak dan bibirku ditekan oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Jantungku berdetak cepat—hingga aku bisa merasakannya mau meledak didalam dadaku!

Samar samarpun kulihat wajah Akaba—yang tak pernah bosan kupandang tersebut menjauh dari bibirku yang habis dilumatnya. Melepaskan wajahku yang memerah dari tangan lelaki tersebut.

'A…Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?' Batinku gemetar sambil meraba bibirku sendiri

_End of Kakei's POV_

_._

_._

'_Ingin kuhentikan, namun kuragu_

_Kumengharap sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak kuingini,_

_Dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tak pernah kuharapkan_

_Ini salahmu… Ya, sepenuhnya salahmu—karena telah membiarkan hatiku jatuh dalam pesona indah, namun terlarang milikmu'_

"Well, jadi… mulai sekarang kita _pacaran?' _Akaba bertanya bodoh disela sela perjalanan pulang mereka. Membuat Kakei kembali mendesah stress.

"Memangnya kau mau bagaimana?" Kakei mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tak segera mencium pacar barunya yang bisa terbilang 'lugu' ini.

"Fuu… baiklah, kurasa Koutarou bakal menyebarkan berita ini keseluruh penjuru sekolah besok, dasar Kicker labil…" Akaba mendesah sebal. Mengingat bahwa memiliki teman satu tim yang kurang waras bernama Koutarou Sasaki.

"Hn… bukankah itu bagus? Jadi semua orang akan mengetahui bahwa kau hanya 'milikku'" Kakei berkata protektif sambil mengeratkan gandengannya ditangan Akaba.

Dan kata kata tersebut sukses membuat Kakei mendapat jitakan kecil dikepalanya.

"Baka!"

* * *

**OWARI *dengan sangat gejenya***

**A/N (author ngebacot): **Well, puji Tuhan karena saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic gila nan abal iniihh~ ;w; #plak

**Karena RESTU dari kedua suami saya *lirik Akaba sama Kakei*, saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan sehat wallafiat nan aman sentosa tanpa dilempar bola amefuto T_T #gakusahdiboldwoy**

**Seneng buanget **deh bisa nulis AkaKei (walaupun OOC amit amit) XDD ureshii! Hahahahaayy… memang susah sekali bikin fanfic berchara cool macem mereka. Apalagi CliffordxHiruma! Hiruma itu tipe uke 'yandere'(?) banget, gw salut sama si bang kliport yang tahan sama uke gila macam Hiruma *digranat*

**Tapi kalo pada nanya'in AgonxHiruma… err… saya sebenernya kasian tau ga sama Hiruchan(?), punya seme sadis macam ehemAGONehem #bletak**

Rasanya Agon itu macem seme yang suka **BDSM** *elongajarinapaanhah* bayangin si Hiruma jadi slave Agon aja udah bikin gw teriak teriak plus merinding laknat TT_TT #eh

Tapi kalo ada yang bikin cerita kaya gituan pake pairing AkaKei, saya **dengan senang hati akan membacanya para reader sekalian(?)**

Bayangin si Kakei dirantai… dan diperlakukan kaya Slave… OMAIGAATT! #teparkejangkejang beruntunglah dia **jadi uke dari seme berwajah ehemSEKSIehem macam AKABA HAYATO! XDD **gue juga **MAU**! #ngayal

OOT banget dah =_= btw Clifford itu tipe seme apaan yak? =_= masa tsundere? Itu bukannya Kakei? X"D Kakei kan wajahnya malu mau mau(?) gitu, pengen banget baca fanfic mereka lagi… I NEED MORE AKAKEI! hwhwhwhwhw~ dan siapa aja kek, bikini gambar fanArt AkabaxKakei, Kakei lagi digrepe grepe sama Akaba gitu ih~ pengeeenn XDD #diinjek

Toh waktu Bando Spiders sama Kyoshin Poseidon tag team'an buat Death Game Hiruma, saya yang sebagai fujo ini merasakan tatapan dan lirikan(?) Kakei sama Akaba BWAHAHAHAHAHHH! #mendadak labil

Udahlah, ini main charanya AkaKei, kenapa malah bahas pasangan yandere macem CliffHiru(?)#plak

Btw, disini ada yang liat hint BanbaJuumonji di animenya kagak? XD … #ABAIKAN

Well, gw Masih bingung jg =_= sebenernya yang seme itu yang mana? SHUN ATAU HAYATO? SHUN ATAU HAYATO? GAH! *iklan konid*n(?) XDD

Babang Kliport sama Hiruma juga membingungkan =_= dua duanya seme(?)

Kakei: *mata berkaca kaca(?)* bebeeehhh! Lue-san jahat benerrrr TT_TT huhuhuhuuu~ #pelukin Akaba

Akaba: HEH ELU APAIN ISTRI(?) GUE HAH? RITME KITA EMANG GAK SAMA! *acungin gitar*

Author: ELO KALO MAU MESRA MESRAAN ALA INDIA PERGI SONO! JANGAN BIKIN GUE JELES! LAGIAN RITME SIAPA? GUE GAK KENAL SAMA YANG NAMANYA RITME! DDD"X *lah*

Akaba: *sweatdrop* Udah kita pergi aja =_= Author lagi labil…

Kakei: Elo jangan berani berani kaya gitu ya, Ba, kalo gw tau elo jadi labil kaya begitu, gak gue biarin lo pegang pegang gue lagi(?) =_=

Author: Pe…PEGANG PEGANG APAAN? KYAAAAA! XDDDD #fujo mode max

Kakei: Pegangin kompor! Puas lo? #kakei sadis

Author: *nangis dipojok* padahal siapa tau gue bisa dapet gambar mereka lagi kissuan *hiks*

Koutarou: *muncul seenak jidat* huh! Dasar gak SMART!

Author: Apa lo bilang heh? *keluarin Akuma Tencho Hiruma*

Hiruma: EH BALIKIN AKUMA TENCHO GUE, AUTHOR SIALAN! *tembakkin AK-47*

Clifford: CALM DOWN, DARLING!(?) *siram aer*

Hiruma: DARLING DARLING APAAN LO? DASAR IDUNG LANCIP! *emosi*

Clifford: HEH? IDUNG LANCIP LO KATA? *siapin granat*

KakeixAkabaxAuthor(?): *kabur*

Udahlah~ Author ngantuk buset =3= last word, mind to review? *kedip kedip mata ganjen* *dilempar bola amefuto*

Sign,

Istri dari Akaba, Kakei, Hiruma, Clifford dan Agon *well, gini gini Agon ganteng tau di manganya XD #gapenting*

LueCielMichaelis ^^ #senyumwatados #diinjekramerame


End file.
